Xuan Shang
Xuan Shang was a True Guard from True Sacred Yin World stationed in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. Appearance Xuan Shang was a man dressed in a long, dark green robe.Ch. 948 Background There have been generations of members from the Xuan Family who have served as True Guards. Based on the first Progenitor of Xuan Family being friends with the Sublime Paragon of True Sacred Yin World in the past, Xuan Family was granted a supreme treasure as a gift. Thanks to that they are safe to exist without a worry.Ch. 965 History Book 4 Xuan Shang travelled with Hua Yu, Yun You and Nian Yin into the inner parts of Divine Essence Star Ocean. They were invited by the tribe leader of Dust Burners to head to their tribe because of some personal matters. Xuan Shang and three other cultivators were passing by Outer Skies Planet when Su Ming destroyed it and three Heaven Traversers in Lunar Kalpa Realm appeared. They watched Su Ming killing these three Heaven Traversers without effort. Su Ming told them, they can travel together to Dust Burners, because he was planning to visit them too. They all felt evil and malicious aura from Su Ming.Ch. 950 Later, hey could feel the power of a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death. When Heaven Traversers' Progenitor punched with his full power, they felt how all the cultivation planets in the galaxy trembled. After clash of Heaven Traversers' Progenitor and Su Ming, they bled from the shock.Ch. 954 Xuan Shang and others decided to not wait for Su Ming and they travelled by themselves. One day, they saw the bald crane leading milion fercious beasts. They were really impressed nad had thoughts of taming such daring creature. Su Ming caught up to them near the Relocation Vortex.Ch. 961 They recognized the bald crane, and it was having already a master. Xu Hui's grin terrified them. When Nian Yin was turned into a woman by Xu Hui, everyone was shocked, even Su Ming felt weird. Xu Hui figured out Nian Yin's identity. And Nian Yin was suprised and afraid, when he learned the indentity of that woman, as the Scorpion Lady Xu Hui.Ch. 962 Su Ming told to change Nian Yin's sex back and let them go. They gave him map and went first into the Relocation Vortex. Inside the vortex, Su Ming saw the black horse again. He really wanted to leave a deep impression of himself in that beast to tame it later.Ch. 963 The bald crane had a moment, when he remembered information from his past. It explained Resentful Weis and about the Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos. Everyone was shocked by this knowledge and that concept of the universe.Ch. 964 Xuan Shang asked Su Ming for help with entering fifth kiln.Ch. 965 Their plan was to infiltrate Dust Burners, because they were connected to fifth kiln. They all fused into Xuan Family's supreme treasure, which transformed into a member of Dust Burners. Su Ming was in control, because his blood was the strongest. He imitated a longing for home from his own experience.Ch. 967 After arriving at the territory of Dust Burners, Su Ming transformed into a Burning Spirit to prove himself. Seeing that, Dust Burners' Progenitor came out and took Su Ming to the continent where Dust Burners lived.Ch. 971 Dust Burners’ Progenitor was happy with power of that person Su Ming impersonated. He tried to convince Su Ming to stay in their tribe. He wanted to train him personally to become next Master of Fate, Lives, and Death, but Su Ming only told him, that he wanted to go to the Fifth True World. The Progenitor respected his wish and gave all information about the fifth kiln.Ch. 972 Dust Burners’ Progenitor figured out that Su Ming was not person he said he was, but he still decided to help him and activate the kiln for him.Ch. 974 While waiting for purple flames from the fifth kiln, Su Ming tamed a Resentful Wei.Ch. 977 Few days later, Su Ming with others in a body formed by supreme treasure met Zhu You Cai, Huo Kui and Huang Mei before the fifth kiln. As they were all waiting, Sir Wu and Reverend Zi Long ran into them. Su Ming noticed the Dao Kong's catwoman with Sir Wu. After purple flames disappeared, they all charged towards the huge green kiln.Ch. 979 Huang Mei and Zi Long entered first. They made a bet, who will be next.Ch. 980 As Su Ming was third inside, Zi Long won the bet. Xuan Shang gave Su Ming Fire Warding Cores, but they didn't help much and the body formed by the treasure was damaged. The rest joined them inside and they all rested.Ch. 981 When the black flames went away, asleep Fire Spirits appeared inside the kiln.Ch. 982 When they awoken, everyone sped to the Spirit Trudging Platforms.Ch. 983 Because of echoing "Su...", a will awakened in the bald crane, remainding it about its identity of Kong Mo from Saint Defier and its mission.Ch. 984 As they they passed through many dimensions, the voice disappeared and the bald crane calmed down. They arrived at the dimension with a treasure. Under the huge tree with a treasure, were four cultivators. Xu Hui recognized one of them as Progenitor Long Hai from True Morning Dao World, who disappeared long ago and was presumed dead. As Flame Fiends' Progenitor Huo Kui entered the same dimension, Su Ming decided to hide and observe.Ch. 985 When Flame Fiends' Progenitor was attacked by the tree, Su Ming attacked him too, because earlier Huo Kui looked at him with killing intent.Ch. 987 Flame Fiends' Progenitor was forced to escape with only his Nascent Divinity. Su Ming let him go. Meanwhile, Long Hai regained consciousness. He quickly swore an oath to serve Su Ming, if he saved him. That oath was branded in universe and made Long Hai connected to Su Ming.Ch. 988 As Ecang's presence appeared, Xuan Shang and his companions felt supressed and powerless. Xu Hui was also shocked and she felt submissive towards Su Ming. The Execution of Three Evils cut off all the laws of fate around the tree. Treant Ta Luo humbled and greeted its progenitor, Ecang. It bended its trunk to bow and worshiped Su Ming. When Su Ming touched its leaves, Ta Luo felt that Su Ming was a master of the fifth kiln. It offered its treasure to him.Ch. 989 As Su Ming said to release Long Hai, Treant Ta Luo did it without any hesitation. Long Hai was grateful and swore to serve Su Ming for ten thousand years. Long Hai fused into a body formed by Xuan Family's supreme treasure, which Long Hai recognized because of his familiarity with Xuan Family's Progenitor. When Treant Ta Luo told Su Ming to go to the core of the fifth kiln to be acknowledged as a master of it, Su Ming left its dimension.Ch. 990 Su Ming came out to the Spirit Trudging Platforms on the third border. When Sir Wu was biting a catwoman again, Su Ming had a killing intent coming from his soul. Once, Long Hai recognized Xu Hui and had a guess about catwoman, he was wondering who Su Ming really was.Ch. 991 When Huo Kui's Nascent Divinity appeared, everyone but Su Ming was suprised. Sir Wu had malicious and greedy feelings, because Nascent Divinity of cultivator in Mastery Realm had many uses. Huo Kui cunningly asked Su Ming for protection, placing Su Ming in danger from others.Ch. 992 Su Ming and Huo Kui stage a fight to lure Sir Wu and even though Sir Wu knew that it was fake, he still fell for it.Ch. 994 Sir Wu in form of Heavenly Centipede was in dire situation and was forced to call upon Spirit of Wu. Descending power of Ancient Wu, woken up many Fire Spirits.Ch. 996 After Resentful Wei was gravely injured, Su Ming came out of the body formed by Xuan Family's treasure.Ch. 997 He fused his all clones together and used the Art of his Life Matrix, the Flames of Summer and Destiny divine ability to fight. Sir Wu had burned all of his blood and his body plummeted to the ground.Ch. 998 After the battle, Fire Spirits came out from underground. Su Ming hid the Resentful Wei into his storage bag. Fire Spirits started chasing only Huo Kui and the body formed by treasure, which was controlled by Xuan Shang. Su Ming was ignored by Fire Spirits and he charged after body of Sir Wu, to get storage bag with catwoman inside.Ch. 999 The body of the supreme treasure of Xuan Shang managed to escape Fire Spirits' pursuit. It arrived at dimension with supreme treasure. There was the three-headed statue in the whirlpool in the ocean. Soon after, Zhu You Cai appeared there and they started the fight. After a while, Su Ming arrived there with Flame Fiends' Progenitor. Zhu You Cai was a bit suprised. He recognized Xuan Family's supreme treasure. Then he rushed towards the three-headed statue in the whirlpool in the ocean. Su Ming thrown Life Inequity Spear at him. Su Ming recognized Zhu You Cai as the middle-aged man from the memories of the spear.Ch. 1002 Zhu You Cai casually caught it and tamed it. He gave the spear back to Su Ming and he left the dimension. Xuan Shang, who controlled the body of the supreme treasure, wasn't willing to fuse with Su Ming again. So Su Ming took the bald crane with him and he was joined by Xu Hui and Long Hai. Huo Kui recognized Long Hai as the one he tried to devour and he was a bit scared. Then they also left that dimension. Xuan Shang, Yun You, Nian Yin, and Hua Yu were alone in the body of the supreme treasure. They figured that they need Su Ming more than he needs the supreme treasure, so they chased after him to apologise. Su Ming forgave Xuan Shang and they fused again, adding Huo Kui.Ch. 1003 Later, everyone arrived at the dimension with legacy of Ya Mu, Mountain Shifter Art. After Ya Mu's projection demonstrated his ability, competition to climb the mountain began. Their cultivation bases were sealed and they had to walk up the mountain like mortals. Then the body of the supreme treasure shattered.Ch. 1005 Everyone from it was forced outside. Huang Mei felt embarrased for being fooled by them. They started climbing as well. During the climb there were tremors and Nian Yin from Xuan Shang's group fell down into the vortex in black canyon. During another series of tremors Xu Hui fell down.Ch. 1006 When Su Ming noticed it, he jumped down after her. In the black canyon Nian Yin, turned into a ferocious spirit, was after them. Zhu You Cai threw down a chain for Su Ming, but Huang Mei obstructed with the chain. Su Ming tied Xu Hui to the chain and send her up.Ch. 1007 While everyone was climbing, above the summit appeared inverted mountain with Su Ming on it. He finished Ya Mu's the gate to earth test. Su Ming didn't have cultivation base sealed, so he was first at the summit.Ch. 1014 As Su Ming finished inheriting Mountain Shifter Art, Ya Mu's dimension was collapsing. Others were transfered to next dimensions.Ch. 1016 Xu Hui took the supreme treasure from Xuan Shang.Ch. 1017 Xuan Shang was separeted from Yun You and Hua Yu.Ch. 1019 After Su Ming took the fifth stone and left fifth kiln with Xu Hui. Xuan Shang, Reverend Zi Long, Flame Fiends' Progenitor Huo Kui, Long Hai and Zhu You Cai were expelled by him from inside.Ch. 1023 When Su Ming left with others, Xuan Shang was sucked back into the fifth kiln.Ch. 1024 Powers Xuan Shang was in the later stage of World Plane Realm. Xuan Family's supreme treasure allowed him to change appearance. Even Masters of Fate, Lives, and Death would not easily see through it. Reference List Category:True Sacred Yin World Category:Lords of World Planes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters